KarNagi One-shots
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots about Karma and Nagisa because the two are so cute together [cross-posted on AO3]
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa sighed as he watched the redhead lounge under a shady tree. It was their lunch break and Karma wasn't even eating anything. Nagisa couldn't help but be worried for his friend's health.

"H-hey, um Karma.." the blue-haired boy called, watching as one golden colored eye looked up at him. "Mind if I sit here?"

The other shrugged but moved over a bit to make some room for his friend. Nagisa smiled and said a simple "thanks" before sitting under the shade and opening his bento box.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nagisa asked, pulling out his chopsticks.

The other barely nodded, "Yeah, but I forgot my lunch and the school's lunch is shit." he sat up straighter. "Mind if I share some of yours?"

 _'Typical Karma.'_ Nagisa thought with a sweat-drop, before registering what Karma said. "O-oh sure! Here," he held out the box. "Help yourself." he smiled slightly.

The other smiled back, "Thanks." and Nagisa could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. It was one of the most genuine smiles he had seen Karma display in awhile, and it just sparked something in him.

It took a few moments before Nagisa realized a crucial detail, "W-wait! You don't have any chopsticks."

Karma smirked his trademark smirk, "Then why don't _you_ feed me?" he asked in a low and sultry voice, making the poor boor shiver with a light blush on his face. _'Why did he talk like that?'_

"U-uh..."

"Come on," he leaned closer, dangerously close to Nagisa's face. "You aren't _scared,_ are ya?" he grabbed the piece of teriyaki chicken of the chopsticks with his tongue, licking his lips afterwards.

Nagisa gulped as a rather naughty thought came to mind which he violently shook away. _'No! I can't think of such dirty things about my friend! Though he does look like he could do a lot more with his tongue...Dammit I shouldn't be thinking this!'_

Karma watched in amusement as Nagisa had an internal struggle with himself. He snagged another piece of chicken when the other wasn't looking, leaning back against the tree with a satisfied smirk plastered upon his face as he licked his fingers clean of the sauce, only causing more distress for the poor bluenette.

 _'Yes, this_ definitely _worked out well.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nagisa's POV**

I trudged alongside Karma as we and the rest of Class E made our way through the forest to the cabins we were told about. This _would_ be considered a simple camping trip, had it not been for the fact that we had our yellow octopus-like alien creature of a teacher tagging alongside us (trying to get a tan as usual, may I add) and us trying to assassinate him. Currently, he was at the back of the group, his face alight with green stripes as he chuckled at the prospect of us trying (another) assassination plan on him.

"Cocky bastard," I heard Karma hiss lowly. "Thinking he can always get the better of us."

"Well he _is_ usually one step ahead, Karma." Sugino added wistfully; he was walking besides Maehara.

My redhead best friend scoffed as we arrived at the camp site. It was a large clearing in the middle of the forest, with 10 cabins stationed randomly at different points. A large circle surrounded by logs sat in the middle of the clearing, which I guessed was for the campfire.

"Alright! Everyone gather 'round! I'm gonna pull the names out of hats for who shares a cabin! There will be 3 to each and one for me and Karasuma! No switching!" Ms. Bitch yelled over the commotion of all the other students.

She pulled out three slips of paper from the hat, "Alright! First group is...Sugino, Isogai, and Maehara! Choose your cabin wisely boys!"

The three mentioned shivered in fear for what she meant, and I kind of felt bad for them since who knows what Ms. Bitch (or even Mr. Karasuma) had planned for us this time around. I waited patiently as the rest of the groups were called.

((Group list:

Kataoka – Rio – Okuda

Kanzaki – Okano – Yada

Sugaya – Kimura – Okajima

Mimura – Hara – Fuwa

Chiba – Rinka – Takebayashi

Hazama – Muramatsu – Toshida

Itona – Terasaka – Kurahashi

Karma – Nagisa – Kayano))

Me, Karma and Kayano all quickly found a cabin that wasn't too far from the campfire. Anxiety crept up on me when I realized the horrible truth that I would have to get dressed and undressed in the same room as my two best friends. I was rather self-conscious about my body as I unconsciously hugged myself.

"Nagisa?" I heard Kayano's voice call out, and it was only then that I realized how much I had been shaking while trying to unlock the door to our cabin.

"A-ah s-sorry.." I stuttered, trying to retain my grip on the keys only for a larger pair of hands to clasp mine.

"Here, let me help." hot breath ghosted over my ear as I shivered involuntarily, feeling Karma's body press up against my back as he guided my hand to the lock. I could've sworn my whole face lit up like a tomato as his hand rested lightly on my hip. His soft touches and stroked on my thigh almost became too much for me had it not been for Kayano who swiftly walked passed us with a tint of pink on her face. Karma let go of me, though his hand lingered a bit longer than I'd like on my waist before he grabbed his own bag and entered.

I trembled once more and shakily grabbed my bag. It was going to be one long trip.

 **Karma's POV**

I smirked as I watched Nagisa tremble in my hold, inwardly chuckling to myself as I swiftly walked past him into our cabin. I saw a bunk bed and a regular twin-sized bed in the small, but cozy cabin. It had a home-like feel to it that would never get old. Kayano had already begun putting her stuff away into an open dresser near the cabin window, stating she had claimed the bed for herself. I nodded in understanding as Nagisa finally came in (most likely after calming himself down) and closed the door behind him. I noticed him looking around and smirked.

"Hey Nagisa, are you top or bottom?" I asked.

He looked at me, startled, "W-what?" he stuttered (cute) and stared at me with a red face.

My grin got wider, "I said, are you top or bottom?"

"W-what kind of question is that?!" he gaped, flustered beyond belief.

"I'm just asking whether you want top or bottom bunk." I shrugged nonchalantly, feigning innocence.

He continued to stare at me for a good 30 seconds before mumbling so softly I could just barely hear it, "B-bottom..."

I grinned and pet his head, oblivious to the fact that Kayano was red in the face, "See, that wasn't so _hard_ was it?"

I laughed manically when both teens blushed madly, practically skipping my way towards the open dresser.

Oh yes, this was going to be a _very_ interesting trip indeed.


	3. Chapter 3 PART 1

It started out what seemed like a normal day to Karma. Keyword: _seemed._ He knew something was definitely not right.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time, the teen ran his fingers down his chest, again and again, trying to process what he felt.

 _Breasts,_ he finally concluded, looking at the lump in his t-shirt. _Breasts, as in girl parts._ He hesitantly ran a hand into his pants to feel through his boxers and came up with something missing. _And I have a vagina too._

Giving an experimental squeeze, Karma yelped when his finger accidentally ran over his clit. Squirming a bit uncomfortably, he retracted his hand and stared at the (slightly more) dainty fingers of his hand. He ran his hands down his sides and felt the noticeable curves of his hips and waist. Yup, there was no doubt about it.

He had turned into a girl.

* * *

Honestly speaking, Nagisa had no idea what to expect when his best friend Karma texted him, saying that he would be running a few minutes late (not that it ever mattered to the sadistic redhead anyway) and to not run away. The last part didn't make sense at all but the bluenette just decided not to question it. At this point in time, he had almost seen every possible scheme a human being could come up with in his time with Karma.

So he was definitely _not_ expecting to see his friend dressed like a girl when he came up the hill.

Staring at the teen for a good few seconds, Nagisa wondered if he had finally gone crazy or if Karma was just really trying to mess with him (or be into cross-dressing, possibly).

"Nagisa?" a soft, feminine voice called out and he realized it was the boy (girl) in front of him.

"U-uhh." endless sputters were strewn out of his mouth as he tried to process what was in front of him.

"I don't know how this happened." the redhead stated, yet the only thing that came to mind for Nagisa to say back was:

"Where the hell did you get a girl uniform from?"

* * *

 **I partially blame this on me watching Highschool DxD. I blame the second part on me searching up fem!Karma. I blame the third on my way to imaginative mind.**

 **(also I probably f**ked up so bad on the first part. I have not written technical hentai in my life. tELL ME HOW I DID I GUESS-)**


End file.
